


He's Dancing With Another Man

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and i love angst, because it's oikawa's birthday, daisuga - Freeform, oisuga, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do all the things I should have done<br/>When I was your man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Dancing With Another Man

**Author's Note:**

> YOOHOOO!!!! I'm back!!! Along with my angst... XD I think I shouldn't write stories when I was bored because I always thought of the shittiest things that has happened to my life and the next thing I know angst was made..
> 
> I'm really sorry for all the errors.. Still typing things through my phone and I'm still lazy to do something about it... XD
> 
> But anyway I hope all of you like this!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!

THEME SONG

**********************************************************************

  
Blinding light assaulted me the moment I opened my eyes. I groaned and rolled over facing away from the light. Looks like I forgot to close the curtains again. Well it wasn't my task before. Suga always make sure to close it knowing I don't like waking up with the blinding light. _Suga_. That name reminded me again as to why I'm sleeping in this fucking big bed ALONE with the light blinding me. I feel that twinge in my chest again.

I groaned and decided to just get up and PREPARE MY OWN coffee. I pushed the covers away and stood up making my way to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I look like a mess at the moment. I sighed again and wash my face.

After my initial morning routine I went to the kitchen, opening the radio on the way because I hate how silent the apartment has become. As I'm preparing my coffee my eyes landed on the counter where a certain envelope is. Its color is baby blue, Suga's favorite color.

That twinge again in my chest assaulted me and I feel sick as I want to cry so badly because of the words written in the envelope.

_You are invited to Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi's Wedding_

I grab the counter since I have a feeling that I'm going to crumble and the tears that I've been trying to control since I received the invitation finally flowed out. It hurts so much especially since I know that I'm the reason why my name isn't the one beside's Suga's name. And as if the guilty and hurtful feelings aren't enough the radio is playing our favorite song.

Is this what they call Karma? For hurting someone who didn't do anything wrong but love me truly and wholeheartedly but all I did was hurt that precious love. This is the worst. I didn't know how dumb I've been.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. I ignored it but the ringing won't stop. Stomping angrily I went to the bedroom where my phone is. Asahi is calling. I want to reject the call but I know Asahi won't get the hint so I just answered it.

"Asahi?" God! Even my voice is worst. "Daichi? What took you so long? Are you alright?" I sighed and massage my suddenly aching head. "I'm okay Asahi. I just woke up. Do you need something?" I asked him. I don't want this conversation to get longer.

"Nothing I just want to check. Uhm... you see.." Even with just the phone I can feel Asahi being a nervous wreck again. I don't have time for this.

"Asahi get to the point. I don't have time for this." I said with a bite in my voice and I can just imagine Asahi flinching. Well sorry for that I'm really not in a good mood right now.

"I just want to know. You're coming to Suga's wedding right?" Asahi said with a hesitant voice and I froze again. Can't they just leave me and my guilt trip alone? Why is it that they kept on reminding me of my mistakes? "Daichi you're going right?" Asahi repeated again.

What should I do? I hadn't thought about it. The moment the envelope reached my hands I just crumbled. "Daichi? Are you there?" "Y-yeah. I am." "So?" Asahi is expecting an answer but what should I do? What should I say?

"I don't know." I can almost imagine Asahi's face hardening at my answer. How can I show my face there? "Daichi... Suga wants you to be there. If only you knew. He was so nervous when he asked me to give the invitation to you. He's worried for you. Suga expects you to be there Daichi. As his best friend."

Those words hurts more than anything. Suga is too kind for his own good. "Asahi I -" "Daichi at least make amends by doing this. Show him how sorry you are by standing up like a man and facing him." Asahi finally said and I was left speechless. "That's all I want to say. I hope you'll come Daichi." With that Asahi ended the call not hearing anymore of my senseless excuses.

What should I do?

***********************************************************

I attended the wedding.

After so much thinking on what Asahi said I finally decided to make amends with Suga. It's not that I can have him back. That's impossible. But at least I can show him how sorry I was.

I arrived late and I don't know if faith is mocking me and letting me know the biggest mistake I did in my life.

When I arrived at the venue it was in the middle of exchanging of vows. Suga was crying at what Oikawa said, something along the lines of how lucky and grateful he is that Suga came into his life, of how much he loves Suga that he does not know what to do because he just keep on falling in love with Suga more and more everyday.

I can feel my tears gathering in the corner of my eyes but I need to hold it in. The tears on Suga's eyes takes me back on the life we shared together. Those tears of pure happiness and love makes me question myself.

Have I made him cry like that? Have I made him cry of happiness? Have I even given him gifts? Take him to his favorite restaurant? Take him to a date? Show him how grateful and happy I am when we're together? I think no. I didn't do anything of that. Not even a single one. I did make him cry. Every single fucking time! Because I was an asshole who took for granted the love Suga was giving me. Because I was too focused on my dreams and selfish goals that I didn't realize that the one thing that I wanted the most is just in front of me. Taking care of me, loving me unselfishly.

It was supposed to be US standing there. It was supposed to be OUR VOWS being said in front of everyone else. It was SUPPOSED TO BE ME that was giving him that look, that feeling. But all of those, I casted in the air like it was nothing just because of my hallucinations.

And I realize as I look at the two of them exchanging rings, how much of a fucking idiot I've become. I wanted so badly to be the one holding onto Suga's hand pushing the rings that symbolizes my love for him. The ring that will tie me to him and him to me forever. But NO.

All I did for Suga is ignoring him. Use him because I just felt like it. Took advantage of his love because I can't leave without him by my side but never realize that feeling.

And now the image in front of me will forever hunt me in my dreams and waking moments. I clenched my fists and decided to leave. I walk out of the venue and that's when the tears I'm holding on finally flowed once again.

Can I do this? Can I really just go up to them and smile and tell them congratulations? It's like killing me over and over again. I just can't.

I didn't know how long I'd been standing outside. My tears had dried but I know deep inside that I'm still crying. I feel empty. Ever since Suga left I feel empty. How can I let someone so wonderful walk out of my life? If only I can go back in time and redo everything, I will.

I just want him back in my arms once again. I just want to hold him again. To tell him how much I love him. To hear that voice whispering his name again. I just wish....

"Daichi?" I froze. I know that voice well. I will never forget that voice.

I turn around and there he is. Beautiful as ever. "Suga..." I was about to take him to my arms when I noticed the bouquet in his hands and the ring surround his middle finger and my heart cracked again.

"I didn't know you will come. Asahi never told." He was not looking at me and I can feel he was nervous. "I.... I wasn't supposed to but I think I owe you an apology." I said back squaring my shoulders. This will be the last time. The last time I can make up for all my faults. I need to do this for Suga. "Suga there's something I want to tell you for the last time." I finally said and he looked at me. I can see the sadness in his eyes. I took a breath and let my feelings out.

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that_

_"I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man"_

Suga stood there in front of me with a sad smile. I'm proud that I manage to get it all out of me. I think my feelings had gotten to him.

"Daichi no need to apologize. I was never mad in the first place. I was just sad at how things ended. I know how important your career is for you. I can never compete with that. But I got over it. Tooru helped me. You don't need to worry anymore. Tooru is a good man. Thank you for telling me this and coming at my wedding. It means a lot to me. I know this is saddening but maybe this is really for the best Daichi. I hope someday you will find someone too in your life where you'll be happy." Suga said to me and I can feel every word piercing my heart.

I hope so too but I know Suga is the only one who can make that happen.

We were interrupted though when someone called for Suga's attention.

"Koushi." We looked towards the source of that call and saw HIS HUSBAND coming towards us. He looked at me at first and when he's standing beside Suga he wound his arms around his waist as if mocking me of what I tossed aside because of my stupidity.

"Everyone's wondering where you are. It's time we greet the guests." He said with a sunny smile directed at Suga who also smiled back at him the same. "Right. I'm sorry." "No need to be." The both of them looked at me and Suga smiled sadly again. Why can't I make him happy?

"We need to get back now Daichi." "Why don't you come with us?" Oikawa asked me and I can see the dangerous glint in his eyes towards me and how he doesn't want to really ask but just for formalities sake. I'd be possessive also if I saw the ex of my husband.

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry but I still have something to do. I just want to greet you Congratulation on your wedding. I'll be going now Suga." Suga was sad for a bit but I know he will understand, he knows me well after all. "Okay" He left Oikawa's side for a moment and I was shock when he hugged me. "Take care Daichi. See you sometime."

I wanted to hug him back so badly but he's not mine anymore. It took so much strength for me not to cry then and there. That won't be goof. He let go immediately and went by his husband's side. I nodded my head and turn around leaving them. This is for the best.

I hope you will be happier now more than when you're with me.

_I love you._

********************************************************

 

That was the last time Suga saw Daichi until he received news after he came back from his honeymoon.

Daichi died in a car accident.

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

**Author's Note:**

> *keeps on singing* I really like torturing myself huh???
> 
> So how is it?
> 
> And since it's Oikawa's birthday today he was the first one who came into my mind to be Suga's hubby.... Sorry not sorry though.. I wanna try shipping Suga with some captains.. XD
> 
> Have a great day ahead!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
